Cobra Trooper
This page is for the standard Cobra trooper. For the specially-trained all-female trooper force, see Night-Stalkers. For the slightly better-trained and better-equipped Cobra foot-soldiers, see Vipers. The COBRA TROOPERS infantry forces are the most basic, bottom-of-the-barrel soldiers in the Cobra regime. They have to work their way up to become Vipers. They are thugs, mercenaries, pirates, and assorted lowlifes who are recruited from all over the world. They are given the most basic level of training, which amounts to simply organizing a handful of them into a reasonably cohesive group, giving them the most basic of uniforms, handing them equipment, and telling them to go out and destroy, sabotage, and wreck havoc. Most COBRA TROOPER divisions are not specialized, but instead are sent in as basic infantry ground forces. Their key advantages are their pure nastiness and sheer numbers. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: When Cobra kidnapped Dr. Adele Burkhart, Cobra Troopers were implemented to defend the Caribbean island base. In order to better defend the island, they killed the indigenous people to prevent any uprising. When the Joe Team came to rescue Burkhart, they proved to be no match to America's elite team. "Operation: Lady Doomsday" During a G.I. Joe raid on a Cobra stronghold, a half dozen troopers thought they had cornered and outnumbered Snake-Eyes. They didn't expect he had something in his boot to get him out of this tight situation. Cobra Troopers were to be deployed once the location of the Pit was known. Cobra Commander's Trojan robot plan fizzled and they were forced to go head back to base."The Trojan Gambit" Several troopers masquerading as a bugle corps attempted to steal the Joes' M.O.B.A.T. during an Armed Forces Day parade. Although unarmed, the Joes bluffed them into surrendering."'Tanks' for the Memories" Cobra Troopers surrounded the fighting forces of the Joe Team and Oktober Guard and took the R.T.V. from them."To Fail is to Conquer... To Succeed is to Die!" Two particular Troopers were left behind to execute both Joes and Cobra, their sadistic nature both Clutch the time he needs to train the V.A.M.P.'s guns on them. Troopers in the Cobra stronghold in Iran managed to keep up the masquerade long enough before the Cobra Commander in their midst is actually a doppelganger."Walls of Death!" MUX History: Cobra Troopers continue to be the entry-level position for most Cobra with no prior military experience (those with a military background can often enter directly as Vipers). They are the poorest-trained and equipped Cobra soldier, although some specialize as troopers rather than transfer directly into the Vipers. OOC Notes Cobra Troopers on the MUX are new Viper wannabes, BEFORE they are approved to become Vipers. They report directly to Vanguard. Logs 2008 * November 10 - "Dreadnoks Completely Fail to Notice Joe Infiltrators" - The Dreadnoks make better shock troops than security 2019 * July 19 - "America Burning Finale" - The Joes put their plan into action to rid America of Cobra. Notable COBRA TROOPERs *Lab-Rats * Vanguard Players Available as DCs or OCs Gallery Troops1.jpg Troops7.jpg Troops2.jpg Troops3.jpg Troops4.jpg Troops5.jpg Troops6.jpg Troops8.jpg Troops9.jpg|Night Stalkers... Beauty, Brains, and Danger Troops10.jpg Troops11.jpg Troops12.jpg Troops13.jpg Troops14.jpg Troops15.jpg Troops16.jpg Troops17.jpg Preferred Vehicles * Missile Command Headquarters (2017) References *YoJoe.com page *Filecard *YoJoe.com page *Filecard *1998 filecard *2007 Tanks for the Memories filecard from YoJoe.com *2007 filecard from YoJoe.com *2008 filecard from YoJoe.com *2012 Cobra Trooper at YoJoe.com *Cobra (v4) @ YoJoe.com Types of Cobra Troopers Most Cobra Troopers resemble the typical "blue-shirt" as seen in the above picture, but throughout the years, some specialized troops have appeared. It should be noted that some Cobra Troopers have been seen seen in colors other then blue, that offers more camouflage based on the environment they are used in. Units Regular: Theses are the basic troops within the Cobra Organization. Air Troopers - Trained to pilot jetpacks and Cobra jets. Night Watch: They make-up the night-time patrol. They appear in black and blue camouflage. Desert Assault: They are like Gunners, but tan uniforms and additional desert training. Python Patrol: They are highly skilled and trained in stealth. Their distinctive Python-patterns provide them with enhanced stealth verses electronic detection. (see: Python Patrol, Python Trooper) Night Stalkers: (called: Night Stalkers Shock Troops) They are an all-female force of assault troopers. They rely on the confusion of large battles to infiltrate enemy bases, to secure their objectives. Their uniforms are black with red trimmings. They have a light protective corset vest covering only the front-side of their torso, and is held-up by the collar and straps. They sport a black German-styled helmet with goggles, and bound their long hair into a ponytail. Shock Troopers: - Shock Troopers are an elite tactical assault unit in Cobra. Specialists Gunners: They operate vehicle-mounted Weapons, like the auto-cannons of a H.I.S.S. tank, or the Stinger Missiles of a Stinger jeep. They are recognized by their medium-gray uniforms, black shoulder-harness with red shoulder pads (much like a Stinger Driver). Paratroopers: (in training to become Cobra Paratroopers and, ideally, Viper Pilots) They are the paratroopers and glider-pilots used since the early years of Cobra. They resemble regular Troopers, but with light blue uniforms and red goggles. Anti-Armor Troopers: (also called "Bazooka Troopers") They are anti-armor specialists. They resemble regular Troopers, but with netted helmets, and tall pouches on the shoulder-harness to store additional rockets. Explosives Specialists: They are equipped with a mine-detector, and a Viper's vest. Flamethrower Specialists: They are equipped with a flamethrower, a fire-retardant suit, and a Viper's helmet. Hostile Environment Specialists: They are trained to used chemicals and other hazardous materials. They are equipped with a hazmate suit, and a chemical dispenser. Category:Available Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Infantry Category:Cobra Troopers Category:Cobra DCs Category:Humans Category:Python Patrol Category:Cobra Saboteurs Category:Cobra Ground Forces